


my heart is hotter than day (just like now, for you)

by mainvocalrocky (infinityxu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Vacation, soonyoung is fragile pls be gentle. hes just baby.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/pseuds/mainvocalrocky
Summary: It was technically Soonyoung's fault that Minghao had fallen off of the jet ski, but even after stressing about Soonyoung's dangerous jet ski driving while watching them, Jihoon couldn't bring himself to be angry at him. Especially if he was crying.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	my heart is hotter than day (just like now, for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i told my gf i was writing a minghao h/c fic and asked her what ship i should use and she said soonhoon, so, this became soonhoon lol! i figured maybe not...make this super angsty for minghao considering...u know....that other fic i have lol.........
> 
> i hope yall enjoy this! based off the time i fell off a jetski in a very similar manner lol. i do not recommend ! be careful kids !
> 
> disclaimer, these depictions in no way reflect their real-life counterparts!

Jihoon wasn’t sure he liked that they were being so rough on those jet skis.

The rental instructor had been very clear about safety precautions. No sharp turns, careful with your speed, and no games or racing. They all knew how to drive, more or less, so Jihoon knew he could trust them, but he was still worried. Especially watching Soonyoung’s turns getting sharper and sharper.

“They’re not kids, you know. They can handle themselves,” Seungcheol said, startling Jihoon when he came up from behind him. He must’ve seen him from the vacation house - it was a good distance from the dock, so he couldn’t have seen Jihoon’s expression from that far up, but Seungcheol knew him better than anyone. Jihoon wouldn’t willingly spend this much time outside for no reason.

“I know they’re not kids. But look. Like -” Jihoon pointed out the next sharp turn that Soonyoung made. They could hear his and Minghao’s excited screams all the way from the docks, despite them being pretty far out. “Minghao’s gonna fly off if he keeps doing that,” he said, waving his arms in some sort of attempt to signal Soonyoung to be more careful. Soonyoung just excitedly waved back, and Minghao looked too afraid to let go and do the same. He seemed to be having fun, but maybe he realized Soonyoung was getting a little too crazy with his driving, too.

“Soonyoung wouldn’t put Minghao in any danger like that. And Minghao knows to hold on,” Seungcheol said, sounding confident in that. “Plus, they’ve got their life vests.”

Jihoon huffed. That wasn’t really the answer he wanted to hear.

They had finally gotten a really nice break - a weekend at one of their staff’s vacation houses, right on the lake. No cameras, no staff, no nothing, not today, at least - just a break where they could enjoy themselves and relax. The weather was good, they were all healthy, but Jihoon really wasn’t liking the jet ski situation. They had them to rent for the whole day, but they weren’t being nearly as careful as they were in the beginning.

“Jeonghan and Wonwoo and I are making dinner, if you wanna come help,” Seungcheol offered.

“I’ll pass. Someone needs to watch them,” Jihoon told him, not taking his eyes off of the water for a second. Soonyoung and Minghao were stopped, chatting with Vernon and Seungkwan, who were on another jet ski. Chan, with Seokmin behind him drover over to join them. Jihoon huffed, hoping they weren’t planning on something stupid.

“Okay,  _ mom.  _ I’ll be up there,” Seungcheol teased, patting his shoulder before he headed back up to the house.

As soon as Seungcheol was back in the house, Jihoon spotted the three jetskis start to race out of his range of vision.

Jihoon was considering getting his own rental to head out and start policing them, but he was too scared to get on one of those things. Of course, he wouldn’t tell them that. He was totally fine with being called overprotective, or even  _ mom  _ if it meant he could stay where he was.

They did that for a while, racing back and forth, and eventually, Chan and Seokmin were out of his range again, probably gone to wherever Junhui and Mingyu had disappeared to. Jihoon wished he had binoculars or something so he could keep a better eye on them, but he just took that loss and kept watching as he could. He was glad to be in some sort of shade on the dock, but the sun was starting to fly into his field of vision, making it a lot harder to see. He considered going inside to grab his sunglasses.

Of course, just before he turned around, he watched one of them fly off of the jet ski, thrown several feet away from it, and slam into the water.

Jihoon’s breath was caught in his throat, half-hoping that that was some sort of stupid game they were playing, that it was on purpose and everything was fine, but he could tell Soonyoung was horrified just from his body language, even being that far off.

Jihoon ran out of the shade and to the edge of the dock, trying to get a closer look - Minghao was missing from behind Soonyoung, the body that had been thrown off must have been him. He didn’t see him in the water, he’d lost track of where he’d fallen in - but he found Soonyoung reach out to him in the water just as Minghao came back to the surface, it seemed, and Hansol came over to help.

It was extremely frustrating, being so far away and not able to communicate with them. He couldn’t really see what was going on, couldn’t tell if Minghao was okay or not, but they seemed to have gotten him back on the jetski Soonyoung was driving without much of an issue, and they were on their way back over to the docks.

Jihoon was already reaching out to hook the jet ski to the dock when Soonyoung had gotten it close enough so that the latter could get Minghao onto the dock.

“Here, hold on, I - careful,” Soonyoung said, clearly scrambled and insanely worried. He stepped off before Minghao even got the idea to go first, taking his hand to help him off. Soonyoung could hardly keep his footing, nearly stepping into the water at first - was he shaking that much? Jihoon stayed close in case they needed any help, but they made it.

Hansol and Seungkwan got there just after the two of them made it onto the dock, but Jihoon was too focused on Minghao to help them tie up to the dock.

"Are you okay? You flew like, twenty feet, holy shit,” Jihoon murmured as soon as the latter got his footing. He was blinking a lot, probably dizzy, Jihoon realized. He was gripping onto Soonyoung’s arm for support, he didn’t really seem to be able to stand on his own. Jihoon was surprised they’d gotten him out of the water so quickly, considering that.

"Really?" Minghao murmured. He looked insanely disoriented, Jihoon was realizing, not particularly focused on anything, not even Soonyoung, who was holding his hand and standing right in front of him. That was worrying. "I'm - I spun around a lot. I'm really dizzy," he told him. Jihoon would see him visibly trying to gather his thoughts.

“Sit down for a minute,” Jihoon told him as he frowned, Soonyoung already helping to lower him down to sit on the dock. Minghao held a hand to the side of his head, his eyes suddenly screwed shut. Jihoon’s chest tightened. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

"I'm really,  _ really  _ sorry, Hao-Hao. I thought I felt you holding on. I should've been more careful," Soonyoung murmured, his voice teary. He was crying already, Jihoon had just noticed his lips quivering. Soonyoung pushed Minghao’s wet hair out of his face, tucking some of it behind his ears, his hands shaking as he did so.

“You didn’t hit your head, did you, hyung?” Hansol asked from behind Jihoon, sounding just as worried.

“I don’t think so,” Minghao answered, opening his eyes again, still blinking much more often than normal. “Hitting the water hurt, but - I-I think I’m okay,” he decided, although, Jihoon wasn’t entirely sure that was true.

“You were going way too fast on that turn, hyung, you have to be careful,” Seungkwan nagged as he stepped closer to stand over Soonyoung. Soonyoung broke his focus on Minghao to look up at Seungkwan, his eyes still watery.

“I wasn’t holding on tight enough,” Minghao defended. He didn’t seem to want to look up at anyone, though, the dizziness must’ve still been bothering him. It must have been a lot worse to spin that much underwater, where he couldn’t tell which way was up or down. Thank god they were all wearing lifejackets.

“But, still, that would’ve have happened if it wasn’t such a sharp turn so fast,” Seungkwan said, his voice much gentler when talking to Minghao.

“You were all getting a little crazy with the turns, though. Don’t think you were any better,” Jihoon scolded back. Of course, he was frustrated with Soonyoung for this situation, but he didn’t think it was fair for Seungkwan to gang up on him. Especially when the latter was practically crying, clearly sorry for what had happened.

“I wasn’t driving!” Seungkwan whined, crossing his arms over his chest with a puff.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Hansol apologized, bowing his head for a moment. “I should go tell the others to be careful, too.”

“Who’s still out?” Jihoon asked, remembering he hadn’t seen the rest of them in a while - Seokmin and Chan on one, Mingyu and Junhui on another.

“Everyone that got on. They went to race further up the lake, though,” Hansol explained after thinking for a moment. “At least we were closer to the docks when this happened. And in open water,” he continued. Jihoon nodded. It could’ve been a lot worse if they were close enough for Minghao to hit something.

“You sure you’re okay, Hao-Hao?” Jihoon heard Soonyoung ask carefully, his gaze drifting back down to the two of them. Minghao’s eyes were still screwed shut, his face cupped with Soonyoung’s free hand.

Minghao opened his eyes but was quiet for a moment, looking like he was still trying to get his eyes to focus. He let out a shaky breath. "I'm just - I'm really dizzy," he murmured, his words shaky, too. "I think…" he suddenly held his breath, and without much of a warning, pushed past Soonyoung to vomit off the side of the dock.

Jihoon winced at the sound, watching Soonyoung’s hands hover frantically before trying to comfort him. Jihoon should have probably seen that coming, the rapidly draining color from Minghao’s face and his complaints about the dizziness. Minghao usually didn’t fare too well with any sort of dizziness, especially from something like this.

Minghao situated himself back on the dock again after a minute, covering his face with his hands before Soonyoung leaned him forward to hug and comfort him. Jihoon noticed how red Minghao’s ears had gotten. He didn’t like them all watching him.

“You should go find the others,” Jihoon said after turning to the very concerned pair behind him. “You can keep playing, just be careful. We’re gonna take him back to the house.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Seungkwan murmured, Hansol looking like he was about to ask the same exact thing.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, don’t worry about him,” Jihoon tried to assure them, patting Hansol’s arm. He kept his voice low. “The dizziness is the bad part. It’ll go away.” That seemed to help a little bit, the concern faded from their eyes a bit. Jihoon wasn’t too sure if he was right. He hoped he was.

After a moment, the two of them were back on their jet ski to find the others.

Soonyoung was still holding Minghao close to him, and the latter seemed to have melted a bit closer into his grip. He was probably exhausted. Soonyoung, though, was shaking like a leaf, Jihoon realized. When he turned a bit more to see his face, he saw just how much he was really crying, his tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, he's fine, Soonyoung. Let's just get him back, okay? So he can lie down." Jihoon told him carefully, a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down to level with him. "He's just really dizzy right now. That's all."

“I’m okay,” Minghao said quietly, his tone a little weaker than before, but trying to reassure Soonyoung nonetheless as he pulled out of the hug. Soonyoung took his hands, his own still shaking as he looked Minghao over again.

Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s lip start to quiver again. “Are you sure? I’m just - I, what if you -”

“Let’s get him back first,” Jihoon told him before Soonyoung started with anything else.

They helped Minghao stand, who heavily relied on support from Soonyoung to stay standing. His legs were shaking, probably from the shock of everything. He still looked wildly disoriented, much worse so standing up. The two of them helped him back up the slight incline of the yard to get back to the house, thankfully, without much of a problem. Minghao pushed through it.

Jihoon opened the back door that led to the bottom floor for them. “Get him dried off and changed,” Jihoon said, getting an obedient nod from Soonyoung. “Minghao, can we keep you on the couch upstairs to keep an eye on you for a while?” he asked.

Minghao nodded, although reluctantly. He probably didn’t want anyone to know about what happened, especially if he was feeling sick - he didn’t like the attention it brought. He understood, at least, that was good. Probably from seeing just how concerned Soonyoung was.

“Okay. I’ll tell them what happened,” Jihoon said, closing the door behind them.

Jihoon climbed up the outdoor steps to the second floor, where the others must have been if they were still in the kitchen. He opened the door at the top to find Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo chatting in the kitchen. He chewed his lip. “Hey,” he called, letting them know he was there, interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

“Oh? Jihoonie coming to help cook?” Jeonghan teased, sipping a glass of what looked to be alcohol in his hands. He placed it on the counter and dropped the cheeky grin as soon as he saw Jihoon’s expression. He didn’t think he was that obvious, but he was kind of glad he was. “Everything okay?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

“Minghao fell off the jet ski,” Jihoon told them as he closed the door, noticing how all three of them instantly looked in their direction. He especially took notice of Seungcheol’s frown.

“Oh my goodness - is he hurt? Where is he?” he asked worriedly, his eyes a little wild for a moment before Jihoon signaled him with his hands that it was okay. He closed the door behind him and walked further into the kitchen.

“He’s not hurt, I don’t think. Soonyoung took him downstairs to get changed, he’ll have him up here in a minute,” Jihoon assured them. He glanced over at the couch in the living room to make sure that it was clear for him. “He’s really dizzy, though. Nauseous too, I think.”

“Did he hit his head?” Wonwoo asked, his voice small.

“He said no. I’m sure he’ll be okay,” Jihoon said, not liking the frown he was seeing on Wonwoo’s face.

“I’m gonna get some of my motion sickness medicine for him. It helps with my dizziness sometimes too,” Jeonghan told them, already on his way to whichever room his suitcase was in and eventually disappearing into one of the hallways.

Jihoon sat at the counter with a sigh, a little tempted to take a sip of the alcohol Jeonghan had left on the counter, but ultimately deciding not too.

“I guess you win, then. Glad you were out there,” Seungcheol said with a little sigh, and Jihoon nodded. “Soonie’s gonna beat himself up about that.”

“He already is,” Jihoon murmured.

“Was it his fault?” Wonwoo asked, his frown deepening.

“He was getting a little crazy with the turns. Minghao must’ve let go for a second, or lost his grip or something, probably didn’t expect Soonyoung to turn like he did. He flew pretty far, I didn’t even get that it was him at first,” Jihoon sighed. “They both should’ve been more careful, but...it’s technically Soonyoung’s fault, yeah,” he said, much quieter towards the end of his sentence. He didn’t like admitting that, but that’s what happened.

Soonyoung and Minghao appeared from the staircase downstairs not long after, Minghao looking at least ten times more exhausted than when Jihoon had last seen him. And to match, Soonyoung looked at least fifteen times more worried, looking like he’d start bursting into tears again any second.

He got Minghao to the couch, where the latter laid down pretty much right away. Wonwoo grabbed one of the throw blankets that hung over the couch to drape over him, and swapped out the pillow he’d laid his head on with a much more comfortable looking one from the other end of the couch. Seungcheol and Jihoon both took a seat on the coffee table, Wonwoo on the couch next to Minghao, gently patting his head - but Soonyoung still standing, looking nervous, unsure.

“You look so tired,” Seungcheol said, fondness and sadness in his tone at the same time. “Long day, probably, too.”

“It was fun, though,” Minghao told him, his voice incredibly weak. He probably would have fallen asleep already if Seungcheol didn’t start speaking to him. “Soonyoung hyung made it fun.”

“Yeah? You were scared at first, right?” Seungcheol said, his lip twitching a bit into a smile. Minghao hummed in response. “I’m glad Soonie made it fun for you.”

Jihoon looked over at Soonyoung, who still hadn’t sat down, twiddling his thumbs. He looked much more nervous than before. Jihoon could tell he was driving himself crazy, but he wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it. Minghao was okay, was he not seeing that?

Jihoon heard Jeonghan’s footsteps from the hallway into the kitchen. “I found it, I’m sorry it took so long. Shua’s sleeping, I didn’t wanna wake him,” Jeonghan said upon entering the living room with a glass of water and the medicine he was looking for, his eyes saddening when he saw Minghao on the couch. “Oh, sweetheart…” he sighed, placing the glass of water on the coffee table as he knelt in front of Minghao. “I have some of my Dramamine here, can I get you to take some real quick? I’m sorry, I know you’re comfortable already.”

Minghao gave a little nod, sitting up again with some help from Wonwoo. He still looked dizzy, closing his eyes for a moment when he was upright again. Jeonghan handed him the medicine and held the glass of water for him - he didn’t drink very much of it, moving to lie back down after a few moments.

Jeonghan pressed the back of his hand to his cheek like he was checking for a fever that couldn’t have possibly been there, but he always did that when he was worried about the kids. He pushed some hair from Minghao’s eyes before he stood. Minghao’s eyes fell shut not long after that, and after hearing a very slight snore start from him, the group determined he was asleep.

“He’ll probably be really sore when he wakes up. Maybe he should have taken a hot bath or something,” Jeonghan murmured with a pout. The worried look didn’t disappear from his face.

“He would’ve been way too tired for that, hyung,” Wonwoo reminded him, gesturing to the already-sleeping form on the couch.

“I’m gonna go get changed,” Soonyoung mumbled to let them know, and disappeared from the living room rather quickly. Jihoon debated following him but figured he should leave him alone for a minute. Hopefully, he really was just going to get changed.

Jihoon went to help Wonwoo and Seungcheol finish cooking. Jeonghan stayed in the living room to watch Minghao - despite Seungcheol’s reassurances that Minghao was probably fine, the concern didn’t even falter from Jeonghan’s eyes. But of course, he worried about the kids even if they had something as simple as a cold.

Jihoon waited for Soonyoung to come back, starting to get a little concerned too as the minutes passed and he never showed up. One of the hallway doors opened, tricking Jihoon into thinking it was Soonyoung - but it was just Joshua, waking up from the nap he’d been taking. He joined Jeonghan in the living room, quietly talking with him on the couch across from the one Minghao was still sound asleep on.

The rest of the kids eventually trickled inside - after Hansol and Seungkwan came in, Seungcheol carried Minghao into one of the rooms, figuring it would get loud as the rest came inside. Jeonghan and Joshua followed to watch Minghao for a bit, and eventually, all of the kids were inside, chatting around in the kitchen and living room.

It had been an hour, they’d finished preparing dinner, and Jihoon still hadn’t seen any sign of Soonyoung.

“I’m gonna go check on Soonyoung,” Jihoon told Seungcheol as he passed him, making sure his voice was low enough to not get any attention from the others.

Jihoon wasn’t really familiar with the layout of the house, having spent most of his time outside watching the kids. He wasn’t entirely sure which room had Soonyoung’s things in them, but after checking a few of the others, he eventually came to the outside of the room that must’ve been where Soonyoung and Chan had put their things.

He heard sniffling from the outside after he listened for a moment. His heart sank.

“Soonyoung?” he called, lightly knocking on the door. The sniffling stopped almost immediately. “You there?”

“I’m - I’m almost done. I’ll b-be out, sorry,” Soonyoung murmured, his voice quiet, but loud enough for Soonyoung to hear through the door.

Jihoon couldn’t leave him alone in there, knowing he was crying. He stood there for a few seconds, debating the decision, but ultimately decided to open the door and let himself in.

Soonyoung was curled up on the bed - in dry clothes now, his hair still a bit damp, immediately hiding his face in a pillow he’d been holding as soon as he realized that Jihoon had come in. He had definitely been crying.

“Hey,” Jihoon started, closing the door behind him and climbing in the bed next to Soonyoung. The latter started crying again as soon as Jihoon placed a hand on his shoulder, practically sobbing into the pillow he’d had his face in, his whole body shaking like a leaf. Jihoon sat beside him, his heart aching as he listened to Soonyoung cry, not entirely sure if he should talk to him or just let him cry.

It wasn’t rare that Soonyoung cried - if he was upset about something, and truly upset, those emotions overtook him to a point where he’d end up like this - curled up in a ball and crying so hard he was shaking, even after an hour.

Jihoon tried to comfort him, rubbing his arm, running his hand through his hair, and eventually taking his hand to hold.

“Soonyoung, you know everything’s okay, right?” Jihoon told him softly after the cries died down a bit, and Soonyoung finally peeked his head out of the pillow he was hiding his face in. The look in his eyes was almost like that of a wounded animal - he just looked so hurt.

"I'm just - what if it was worse?" Soonyoung breathed, his forehead creasing, lip quivering. "What if his vest slipped off? It was so loose on him - what if he hit his head, Jihoonie? What if he -"

"Stop with the what-ifs, Soonyoung. He's okay, isn't he?” he asked, frowning when Soonyoung tucked his head away again. “He'll be sore, but he's okay. Nothing bad happened to him,” he reminded him, his tone more careful this time, not wanting to scare him away. “Soonyoungie, don’t hide. Look at me, please.”

Soonyoung waited a moment, but eventually sat up so that he was leveled with Jihoon, still tightly hugging the pillow he’d been hiding his face in. He looked at Jihoon for a few seconds before he lowered his head again and choked on a sob, leaning forward for a hug that Jihoon was glad to give to him. His heart ached, seeing Soonyoung so sad.

“I know it was scary, but Minghao’s fine. You know to be careful next time and so does he,” Jihoon told him carefully, holding him closely. Jihoon watched it all happen and that was scary enough for him, but he couldn’t imagine how scary it was for Soonyoung - suddenly not feeling Minghao behind him anymore, turning around to not see him anywhere in the water.

He understood why Soonyoung was so scared. He couldn’t imagine what was going through his head in that moment.

“And you heard him, didn’t you? He said that it was fun because of you. He probably wouldn’t have gotten on if it wasn’t for you,” Jihoon tried to assure him. Minghao originally didn’t want to get on at all, for the very reason that it didn’t seem safe - but Soonyoung somehow convinced him to come, and he did seem to be having a really good time up until he fell off.

“But, I...he - he was scared because it was dangerous a-and I made it dangerous. I ruined it for him, I…” Soonyoung murmured. “I-I wouldn’t ever trust me after that. He probably hates me…”

“Soonyoung, never in a million years could that kid hate you. Do you see how he looks at you?” Jihoon reminded him, lifting his chin with his hand so that he was looking at him. “You know that if he was angry with you, he would have said it. That’s how he is. So I know for a fact that if he hated you, if he was angry with you at all, you would definitely know by now. Did he say anything to you while you were downstairs with him?”

“N-no - he, he told me he was okay, but…” Soonyoung sniffled, wiping his tears away with his hand. “I guess you’re right…”

Jihoon was starting to notice how red Soonyoung’s face was - he’d initially thought it was from embarrassment, maybe from the crying, but now that he had a better look, it was looking a lot like a sunburn.

He pulled up the sleeve of Soonyoung’s shirt to reveal that his shoulders were the same, if not darker. His lips turned down, almost to a pout. "You have a hell of a sunburn, baby," Jihoon murmured, disappointed, but trying not to let that show through in his tone. "Did you put on any sunscreen?"

"I think I forgot," Soonyoung mumbled after another sniffle.

Jihoon’s frown deepened. “Does it hurt?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Not really.”

“It will. I can go find out if someone brought some aloe,” Jihoon said, patting his head. “The food’s done. Do you wanna come eat?” he asked before deciding he’d just bring Soonyoung out with him anyway. “You need to eat. C’mon,” he told him before he could answer, taking his hand as he slid off of the bed, encouraging him to do the same.

Soonyoung’s eyes were on anything else, clearly hesitant to go out and see everyone with his tear-stained face, but he eventually stepped off the bed, trudging behind Soonyoung.

Soonyoung walked behind Jihoon the whole time, shyly hiding his face when they got to the kitchen, all eyes on him as the room suddenly quieted. It must’ve been overwhelming, because after a few seconds, Soonyoung bowed his head into Jihoon’s neck and burst into tears again.

A chorus of worried sounding  _ Soonyoungie _ s and  _ Hoshi-hyung _ s erupted from the members in the kitchen, and a few of them came over to reassure him. Seungkwan and Seokmin, namely, who both looked near-tears as they tried to comfort the oldest of their trio. Soonyoung only let go of Jihoon’s hand to hug the two of them, and Jihoon had to smile, finding it a little ridiculous that all three of them were crying now, but that’s just how they were. And how they’d always been.

Junhui sat Soonyoung down at the table, cleaning his face from his tears stains with a wet wipe - which Soonyoung complained burned a bit - before rubbing some aloe into his sunburnt cheeks, nose, and forehead, Wonwoo taking some as well for Soonyoung’s shoulders. Mingyu brought over a plate of food for him, Chan following close behind with a glass of water. Jihoon had a feeling they all knew how the whole thing would effect Soonyoung - he was glad they were all being so sweet and gentle with him.

Jeonghan and Joshua came out after a while, Jeonghan pressing a kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead and assuring him that Minghao was completely fine, still asleep, that they’d have him eat something whenever he woke up. It seemed to take some of the tension out of the latter’s shoulders, just a bit. And after a while of them eating together, joking around, Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s precious smile again.

He asked Chan later that night if he would switch rooms with him so that he could stay with Soonyoung, which Chan didn’t mind doing at all, and agreed to before Jihoon could even finish asking him. He said, as long as Jihoon took good care of him.

“This is gonna hurt so bad tomorrow,” Soonyoung groaned after getting ready for bed, sinking his head into the pillow with a pout. “Minghao kept reminding me to put sunscreen on. I completely forgot.”

“We’ll have to carry you both around tomorrow, then,” Jihoon said as he closed the door and turned the lights off, climbing into bed next to Soonyoung. He watched Soonyoung’s expression sadden a little bit.

“Do you think it’ll hurt him a lot?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon wished he hadn’t made that comment, he saw how Soonyoung’s eyes started to get teary again.

“I think from hitting the water that hard, probably. But he’ll be okay. He’s a dancer, he’s used to being sore,” Jihoon assured him. Minghao wasn’t a huge complainer, he tended to keep things like that to himself. He probably would try to pretend it didn’t bother him at all, especially in front of Soonyoung.

Soonyoung gave a sad hum in response, his eyes falling shut with a little sigh and Jihoon slid under the covers, his head landing on the pillow to face Soonyoung.

“Sleep well,” Jihoon told him softly.

Soonyoung opened his sleepy eyes again for just a moment, cuddling a lot closer to him, ducking his head under his chin. Jihoon wasn’t entirely sure if he was okay with that, but decided to give it to him, this time. “I love you. Thank you,” Soonyoung murmured sleepily.

Jihoon had to fight back a smile. “I love you too,” he said back, relaxing against him.

* * *

Jihoon woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. He tried to get his brain to wake up a little faster so he could react before whoever it was went away, and he opened his eyes to find Seungcheol - and Minghao - peeking through the doorway.

Jihoon almost moved to sit up, but found that Soonyoung was practically laying on his chest, sound asleep, snoring away. He really didn’t have the heart to move him.

He figured the two of them were probably coming in to remind them that they had to get up for filming soon. Jihoon had completely forgotten to set an alarm for that. He didn’t have any idea what time it was.

“Morning,” Seungcheol greeting, smiling at the sight. Jihoon glared at him, giving him a  _ don’t-say-anything-or-I’ll-kill-you  _ look.

"How's he doing?" Jihoon asked Seungcheol through a yawn, referring to Minghao, who was leaned in the doorway next to him. He very much knew that Minghao hated it when he talked about him like he wasn’t there, but Jihoon liked to tease him. Minghao just pouted at him.

Seungcheol sighed, looking over at the latter. "Very sore. Having some trouble getting around, but, pretending it's totally fine," he explained, ruffling Minghao’s hair, which the younger pulled away from pretty quickly. Seungcheol pouted at him.

Jihoon sighed. "As always," he commented. Minghao just gave him a stupid smile.

"Mhm,” Seungcheol nodded, glaring at Minghao for a moment, who gave him the same stupid smile, before looking back at Jihoon. “And Soonyoung?" he asked.

“Sleeping great. Apparently,” Jihoon said, a little surprised Soonyoung hadn’t woken up yet, considering they weren’t whispering. “How long ‘til we start?”

“An hour. No hair or makeup or anything, so, just wake up and put on some decent clothes,” Seungcheol instructed. “That sunburn of his might be a punchline today,” he commented upon getting a bit of a closer look at it.

“I told him, like, ten times to put sunscreen on,” Minghao defended. “Maybe I just have to actually put it on him next time.”

“I’ll make sure he does it today,” Jihoon sighed, looking down to see how much redder Soonyoung had gotten. He looked drunk, expect, ten times worse than that.

Seungcheol and Minghao disappeared eventually, closing the door as they left. Jihoon sighed, taking a moment to play with Soonyoung’s hair, surprised at how it didn’t bring him out of his sleep in the slightest. He pressed a finger against his forehead, amused at how it turned white when he took it away, only to immediately turn red again.

He did it again, getting a groan from Soonyoung this time, maybe Jihoon had done that a little too hard. His tired eyes looked up at Jihoon, pouting up at him.

“Morning, sunshine,” Jihoon teased. “You look more like a sunset right now, actually.”

Soonyoung groaned much more dramatically this time, turning around to bury his face in his pillow as a means of hiding. Jihoon had to laugh.

“Hey, Minghao’s okay. He was just here with Cheol,” Jihoon told him, getting Soonyoung to turn right back around without a moment of hesitation. His eyes widened at him, waiting for more information from him. “Cheol said he’s sore. But he looks good. I told you he’d be fine.”

Soonyoung gave a little sigh of relief. “That’s good. I’m really glad,” he murmured. “I...thanks again for yesterday, Jihoonie. I’m sorry if I was...overreacting, or something, I just - it was just a lot,” he said, his voice getting smaller and smaller as he spoke.

“You don’t need to be sorry. I probably would’ve freaked out too,” Jihoon said. Of course, that depended on the situation. He didn’t freak out that time because he had to keep a level head.

Soonyoung frowned. “You wouldn’t have cried,” he puffed.

Jihoon raised a brow. “How do you know?”

“Cause I do,” Soonyoung insisted, cuddling closer to Jihoon again, burying his face in his neck. “I love you. A lot.”

Jihoon hummed, purposely not saying it back right away, knowing Soonyoung would get angry. He was very amused when Soonyoung’s head peeked out to look at him again. “Say it back!” Soonyoung whined, and Jihoon laughed before he even finished saying it.

“I love you too,” Jihoon told him relaxing again beside him when Soonyoung did the same, satisfied with his answer. He knew they had to get up soon, but they had some time. Five minutes was okay.

“You guys are gross. Hurry up,” Jihoon heard Minghao complain from the doorway, peeking his head through again. Soonyoung covered his head with the blanket. Jihoon wasn’t sure if it out of embarrassment or resistance, but he joined him, giggling when he found Soonyoung’s face again under the blanket.

Jihoon pressed a kiss to the tip of Soonyoung’s sunburnt nose, smiling at the surprised look on Soonyoung’s face, and the giggle that followed.

Yeah, maybe he loved him a lot, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to balance out the hurt comfort this time and make it fluffier than i usually write...ew...HAHA i hope yall liked it! i wrote this in like two days, which is unheard of for me haha
> 
> let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
